Confesiones de invierno
by isaki-reiko
Summary: Lily y James deciden ir al Londres muggle para pasar juntos las vacaciones de navidad, pero por situaciones inesperadas, Sirius y Remus acaban yendo tras ellos. ¿Sirius Black de modelo? Chapter 5 up!
1. Antesala

Bueno gente, acá tienen! Este es mi primer fic, así que están advertidos. Acepto que el principio es algo soso, pero tengo ya escrita gran parte del primer capítulo como tal y creo que va mejorando (o espero). Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo lo que reconozcan es de la señora J.K. Rowling, de resto, es producto de lo que entreteje mi mente al sentarme a escribir. Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo una especie de prólogo al fic, espero que me envíen reviews si lo leen y les gusta o lo odian, eso siempre ayuda. Jeje, saludos a todos y que estén muy bien!

**Confesiones de invierno**

Antesala

No había mucho por lo que agradecer esa mañana. Todo lo que circundaba la habitación se debatía entre el silencio punzante y la oscuridad tímida que enmarcaba el inicio del invierno. La sensación de vacío que cargaba en el estómago hacía juego con su característica levedad.

Se había acostado bastante tarde, lo suficiente como para no levantarse hasta la hora del almuerzo, pensó. Se incorporó para abandonar con pasos largos y pesados la suavidad del colchón de su cama, apartado el dosel fino que la recubría. Se dirigió al baño.

Examinó su figura en el espejo, para llegar a la conclusión de que tenía un aspecto decente, para la cantidad de fiestas por las que había pasado (o por lo menos, por las que recordaba haber pasado) la noche anterior. Suspiró y le sonrió vagamente a su reflejo, quien devolvió el gesto como si no tuviera más remedio. Aligeró el paso hacia la ducha, deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que traía, y en un acto decidido, se aventuró a abrir el grifo que se suponía era el del agua caliente, cosa que desmintió segundos después, cuando cayó sobre él un conjunto de gotas que parecían provenir de un glacial o algo por el estilo.

Después del grito corto proferido por el efecto que tuvo la temperatura del agua sobre él, y acostumbrado ya a la ausencia de calor, se limitó a tomar la ducha.

El agua se deslizaba divertida por toda su fisonomía, delimitando lo que se veía como un excelentemente bien conformado físico. Su desnuda palidez contrastaba con su cabello, cuyas hebras se vestían de un color que se debatía entre el azul profundo y el negro. Le llegaba, de largo, hasta la cintura, y cubría un poco sus ojos grises, intensos, fríos como la plata, lejanos.

Justo cuando tomó una bata de color rojo y se la colocó, el ambiente pacífico de la habitación se vio roto por la presencia de un chico espigado, que sonreía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

- ¡Paddie! –Gritó el recién llegado- ¿Cómo? ¿No estás listo? Siempre tan fuera de órbita, ¿qué ocurrió? No me digas que te trajiste a alguien y tuviste una noche de esas… -Acabando su rápido diálogo con un tono sumamente bromista y guiñando un ojo-

- No estoy para eso, James –contestó el otro joven, que exprimía su largo cabello para deshacerse del exceso de agua-

El chico que respondía al nombre de James observó al joven, incrédulo. Sus ojos, profundamente castaños, se pasearon un momento por todo el cuarto, inquietos, como buscando algo hasta en el más recóndito lugar.

- No hay nadie –Concluyó- ¿Por qué el trato frío?

- ¿Qué trato frío? –Fingió el ojos grises-

- Vamos, te conozco, Sirius. A ti algo te pasa.

- Nada me pasa. Es la resaca.

James levantó una ceja y puso una mano en su cabeza, desordenándose el corto y oscuro cabello, si es que se podía más. En un gesto de incomprensión, suspiró y levantó los hombros, al notar que su amigo no le devolvía las miradas cuando se dirigía a él. Se acomodó los lentes con un dedo y se aclaró la garganta.

- Salimos en media hora. Sólo pasaba a despedirme.

- Qué considerado –Inquirió Sirius, con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz-

- Mira Padfoot, yo no sé qué hacer para tratar contigo ya. Bien te dije que podías venir conmigo. Ahora deja de comportarte como un niño y empaca tus cosas, que Lily espera abajo.

- Lily, Lily, Lily. Últimamente absolutamente todo tiene que ver con Lily. Si vuelvo a escuchar su nombre una vez más…

- Ah, con que eso era, ¿eh?

- ¿Eso era de qué? –Sirius levantó la mirada y se vio reflejado en los cristales de los anteojos de James-

- Nada, ya olvídalo. Esperaré abajo hasta que sea la hora de irse, eres libre de venir o no hacerlo.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Sí, muy bueno –Cortó James, sellando con un portazo su salida-

James suspiró. Era una molestia acercarse para hablar con Sirius últimamente, y había comprendido por qué hacía apenas unos instantes. Respiró profundamente y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Una chica pecosa y de ojos cristalinos contaba las cosas de dos baúles abiertos a sus pies, chequeando que todo estuviera en orden y que no faltara nada, por medio de un pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. Vio interrumpida su labor cuando James se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- ¡Oh, James! ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la joven-

Su voz de porcelana se congeló entre las paredes de la Sala, pues no obtuvo respuesta. El chico sólo la sujetaba contra él, firmemente, pero con ganas de ser protegido, como un niño pequeño. Ella comprendió esto y sonrió para sí, mientras lo abrazó de vuelta y depositó un beso dulce en su mejilla, para posteriormente acariciarla.

- Nada, ¿eh? –Preguntó casi en un susurro, con mucho tacto-

- Es que no sé qué le pasa. Dice estar muy feliz por mí, pero después se queja y chilla como un bebé caprichudo –Replicó James, soltándola- De veras Lily, está celoso.

- No seas tonto. Sabes como es Sirius, de seguro está pasando sólo un rato de malas pulgas –Le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo, en gesto de complicidad- Esperemos aquí hasta que sea hora de irnos.

James le sonrió, siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarlo. Acarició su cabello rojizo, vio cómo se escurría entre sus dedos como agua tibia, apreciando también su suavidad. La idea de pasar todas las navidades junto a la que sería su esposa en un futuro no muy lejano (o sea, cuando juntara todo su valor para pedírselo), hacía que todo lo demás se viera pequeño.

Así se sentía Sirius, pequeño, tonto. Se había colocado el uniforme de la escuela, decidido a quedarse todas las vacaciones encerrado en su habitación. "Bueno. Quizás salga para comer. Sólo para comer", asintió ante este pensamiento, el cual, junto con un gruñido posterior de su estómago, le recordó que tenía bastante hambre.

Después de meditarlo por unos minutos, decidió levantarse y bajar, para ir a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer.

- Es casi hora de irse ya –Dijo Lily en un tono bajo, cerrando los baúles-

James la miró, levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

- ¿Todo en orden? –Le preguntó a su novia, quien lo miraba con cara de circunstancia-

- Sí, no falta nada.

Sirius bajaba las escaleras, mientras ataba su cabello en una trenza ajustada. Cuando iba por la mitad de las mismas, Lily se percató de su presencia. La pelirroja le hizo un gesto a James, quien levantó la vista para encontrarse con el reto que involucraba quedarse mirando fijamente a Sirius Black a los ojos.

- Padfoot.

- Prongs. Lily.

- Hola Sirius –Sonrió la chica-

El merodeador hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludar, mientras terminaba de trenzar el abundante cabello y bajar las escaleras. Con una mano sujetó el extremo de la trenza, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Lily se le quedó mirando, para después ver a James y sacar rápidamente algo de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- Ten –Le dijo al pelilargo, quien se detuvo al llegar al final de la escalera-

Sirius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la misma Lily, sonriente desde el principio, con una de las delgadas manos extendidas, ofreciéndole una cinta de color rojo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar al gesto de la chica y tomar el listón.

- Gracias –Dijo colocándoselo, para sellar la trenza, tratando de sonar desdeñoso-

- No hay de qué. ¿Por fin vienes con nosotros?

- No, no –Negando con la cabeza- Ya sabe Prongsie que en ningún momento querría entrometerme en su privacidad –Dijo en un tono pícaro, mirando a James, a lo que la pelirroja enrojeció notablemente-

- Paddie, de eso podemos hablar cuando Lily no esté presente, te dije –Replicando en el mismo tono, apartadas las asperezas entre ellos-

- ¡Oye, que sigo aquí! –La joven empujó a su novio levemente-

- ¡Me maltratas! –Chilló James de fingido dolor-

Sirius rió, observando a los dos jóvenes "luchar" en son de broma. Esas escenas se sucedían unas a otras con ellos, todo el tiempo, y él era testigo de muchas. Se aclaró la garganta para marcar el fin de la supuesta discusión y se puso en medio de los dos, para rodearlos a ambos con los brazos, colocándolos sobre sus hombros.

- Ya es hora de que se vayan, tórtolos, que van a llegar tarde –Dijo viéndolos- Sólo prométanme que van a portarse muy mal y que se acordarán de mí.

- Es imposible no acordarse de ti, Padfoot –James entornó los ojos y colocó una mano en su frente, sonando a resignado-

- Lo sé, una personalidad como la mía es inolvidable.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –Rió James-

Lily rió ante el comentario también, aparentemente su gesto había ablandado a Sirius. Se sentía aliviada de que los chicos se hubieran arreglado antes que ella y James se fueran; era partidaria de que nadie debía dejar asuntos sin resolver, mucho más si no iban a verse en un tiempo.

- Ah, se me olvidaba –Dijo Lily sacando un trozo de pergamino de su abrigo y entregándoselo a Sirius- Es la dirección donde podrás encontrarnos, por si cambias de opinión. También te apunté el número de teléfono. ¿Sí recuerdas cómo te enseñé a marcar en uno, cierto? –Viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido, con severidad-

- Claro que sí, claro –Asintió Sirius, algo nervioso por la cara de Lily- Los llamaré para asegurarme de que siguen con vida y no se escaparon.

- Tienes razón, no puedes olvidarte de él –Le dijo a James, suspirando- También llámanos para decirnos si estás bien.

- Ya, Lils. Sé que soy tu protegido y que te preocupas en exceso por mí, pero no es para tanto –Sonrió Sirius, inflado de ego-

- A veces puedes ser tan ingenuo.

Sirius sonrió. Tomó uno de los baúles y lo llevó hasta la puerta del castillo, caminando junto con James, que llevaba el otro. Lily los observaba con cierta aprehensión. Le hubiera gustado haber tenido a alguien con quien compartir todos sus años en el colegio, alguien lo suficientemente confiable, que la apoyara, como Sirius lo hacía con James, y viceversa. Esa pequeña traza de envidia, lejos de ser malsana, demostraba una cierta admiración que guardaba la joven para con la amistad que entablaban ambos merodeadores.

Por otro lado, James estaba aliviado de que Sirius se hubiera calmado. Las cosas entre ellos siempre se arreglaban así, espontáneamente. Él era su mejor amigo y lo apreciaba como tal, así como sabía que tenía sus manías y modos peculiares de hacer las cosas, como esa extraña manera que tenía de disculparse. Le sonrió a su amigo mientras le extendía una mano, al llegar a su destino.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó el baúl en el piso, a un lado de Lily. Tomó su mano y la estrechó fuertemente.

- Que te vaya bien, Prongs. Espero que tengas suerte –Murmurando esto último-

- Oí eso –Dijo Lily, mirando reprobante a Sirius-

- ¿Oír? ¿Qué cosa? Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada –Selló con una sonrisa, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica-

- Claro, y yo soy una veela.

- Mmm, pones ideas interesantes en mi mente, Lily –Dijo James, con la mirada alta y una mano en la barbilla-

- Cállate, Potter.

- Ah, el amor –Suspiró Sirius en tono bromista-

- Bueno, ahora sí. Hora de irnos –James tomó su baúl, Lily hizo lo propio- Cuídate Padfoot.

- ¿Te despediste de Remus y Peter? –Preguntó Lily-

- Por supuesto.

- Sólo chequeando –Sonrió la pelirroja-

- Cuídense ustedes también. Y ya váyanse, que si no, no salen de acá más nunca –Dijo Sirius en un tono dramático-

- Está bien, hasta pronto, Sirius.

- Sí, nos vemos Paddie.

- Nos vemos, Prongs.

Los ojos grises de Sirius siguieron a los dos jóvenes, hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron entre la blancura de la nieve y el espesor de la niebla que flotaba alrededor del castillo. Definitivamente, Prongs había madurado mucho desde que estaba con Lily, y también se le notaba muy feliz. Metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón que traía y sacó el pergamino que le dio la pelirroja. Lo observó durante unos instantes, para después reaccionar de su sueño diurno, y regresar, haciéndose camino hacia la Sala Común, tal y como la frescura del invierno se hacía paso entre los días que transcurrían, dejando su estela, tejiendo su transparente espíritu en todos y cada uno de los recodos del castillo de Hogwarts.


	2. Cuando el caos genera decisión

Segundo capítulo, ya saben el disclaimer de memoria, así que aquí se los dejo. Saludos!

**Confesiones de invierno**

Cuando el caos genera decisión

- Bla, bla, bla –Musitó Sirius, arrojando el diario al suelo- No hay nada interesante, ¡ni en las noticias!

- Deberías calmarte un poco –Resonó una voz relajada por toda la habitación donde se encontraban- Tu aburrimiento se hará mayor si no dejas la hiperactividad.

- ¿Aburrimiento? Si yo no estoy aburrido –Negó el pelilargo- Mucho menos hiperactivo.

- ¿Verdad? Si te lanzara un palito irías tras él para devolvérmelo y repetir la ecuación cuantas veces diera mi pobre brazo para ello.

Un chico considerablemente blanco y de ojos de color miel cruzó una puerta y se unió a Sirius. Lo vio de arriba a abajo, después de dejar una montaña de libros sobre un escritorio caoba, para posteriormente recoger "El Profeta", que yacía en el piso, con fotos de lo que parecía ser una carrera de atletismo de gnomos.

- Qué gracioso, Remus. ¿Me río, o lo dejo de tarea? –Protestó Sirius-

- Si lo dejaras de tarea se iría al cajón de los recuerdos, junto a las demás –Dijo el merodeador, señalando la mesa de noche de Sirius, que rebosaba de pergaminos-

- Ejem, creo firmemente que hablábamos de ti, amigo –Murmuró, evasivo- ¡Entonces! ¿Qué es todo eso? –Dirigiéndose al escritorio-

- Lectura ligera. Tú sabes, para las vacaciones.

- Claro... –Sirius levantó una ceja- Dime, ¿dónde está el mapa?

- Yo no lo tengo. Lo dejé en tu cama la última vez que lo usé –Dijo Remus, levantando los hombros-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó el ojos grises, lanzándose sobre su cama y deshaciéndola-

- Totalmente –El licántropo se acercó, a su vez-

- Pero, no, ¡no! –Negó Sirius, que miraba de cabeza bajo la cama, apoyado aún sobre esta- ¡Aquí no está!

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? –Remus zapateaba- Quizás lo tomó Peter.

- ¡No! Me lo topé hace rato y no lo traía, sólo hacía sus maletas para ir a una concurrencia familiar –Los ojos de Sirius se movían al son del zapateo de Remus-

- Bueno –Dijo Remus, tomando a Sirius de la túnica e incorporándolo- Entonces, probablemente…

- No lo digas –Interrumpió Sirius, quien se temía lo peor-

- ¿Qué no quieres que diga? –Preguntó con su característica parsimonia-

- No creerás que…

Los ojos del pelilargo se encontraron con la tranquila mirada del licántropo. Sirius se dio cuenta de que ese silencio valía más que mil palabras juntas; ese irremediable momento que asentía fervientemente, que condenaba.

---

El tren iba atiborrado de gente. El poco movimiento conferido por la enorme y variada masa de seres trajeados de colores oscuros que iba y venía entre la estación, permitió finalmente que James ingresara al vagón que le correspondía, donde Lily lo esperaba junto al cristal de un compartimiento, expectante.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Exclamó el joven, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento, como si su vida dependiera de ello- Qué barbaridad –Respiró profundamente, dejándose caer a un lado de su novia-

- Pobre –Dijo Lily, recostándolo en su hombro- Pero ya está, sellaron tu boleto.

- Ese señor huía de mí, Lily –Suspiró, levantándose del hombro de la chica- Seguro te vio y decidió hacerse el loco para que no pudiera subirme al tren y poder tenerte de compañía.

- Qué cosas dices –Rió la pelirroja-

- ¡En serio! –Sonrió galantemente el merodeador- Es que eres hermosa.

- Lily sonrió ante el cumplido y abrazó a James, dándole un beso dulce. Luego de un momento, se dispuso a acomodarse, para tomar un libro y ponerse a leer.

- Ponte cómodo –Le dijo la chica a James- Será un viaje largo.

- Mientras esté contigo, ¿qué más da?

El chico se quitó el abrigo, admirando a su novia. Tal sería su estado, que ignoró el momento en el que un conjunto de pergaminos cayó al suelo. Reaccionó y bajó la mirada, mientras Lily aún estaba concentrada en su lectura. Parpadeó un momento de incredulidad, y recogió el objeto caído.

- Esto es… -Murmuró James, observándolo-

---

- ¡No, no, no! –Chilló Sirius- ¡James se llevó el mapa! ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Ya, calma, Sirius. Se le traspapelaría.

- Pero… Pero, Moony. ¿Sabes lo grave de este asunto? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto traerá? ¿Sabes a qué nos condena la ausencia del mapa? –Dijo abriendo más y más sus ojos grises conforme preguntaba, caminando de un lado a otro- ¡Un invierno entero sin merodear! –Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "entero"-

- Sí, sí que lo sé –Dijo Remus- Pero, piénsalo. Hay muy poca gente que se queda en el castillo durante estas vacaciones. ¿A quién le harás travesuras? –Esta pregunta detuvo el andar continuo del merodeador- ¿Será a un ingenuo Hufflepuff que no tiene familia donde pasar el tiempo? ¿O tal vez, un Ravenclaw que ignora tu existencia? Quizás quieras torturar a un Slyterin de primer año que se ha abrazado al espíritu navideño de las venideras festividades, o, dado tu aburrimiento, puedas hacerle una bromita o dos a los pocos que quedamos de tu propia casa.

- ¡Blasfemo! –Profirió el pelilargo, abriendo los ojos de par en par-

- Vamos, Padfoot –Sonrió Remus, acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a hacer lo que haces mejor? Ve a buscar entre alguna de las chicas que queden y escoge una. La afortunada pasará todas las vacaciones junto al apuesto Sirius Black. ¿Qué dices?

- Vaya, ¡qué gracioso te encuentras el día de hoy! –Sirius empujó al licántropo, mientras ambos reían- Suficiente de tu sorna, Moony –Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello- Pienso en algo que sí haré.

- Ay, no –Suspiró Remus-

- "Ay no", ¿qué? –Levantó una ceja-

- Que cada vez que piensas en algo que harás, conduce al desastre.

- Eso es falso y te lo comprobaré. Tengo una gran idea.

- ¿Y cuál es esa? –Dijo Remus, mientras abría un libro-

- Iré donde James y Lily a buscar el mapa –Cerró el merodeador con una gran sonrisa en los labios-

---

- ¿Esto debería verse así? –Preguntó James, al abrir la puerta de un amplio apartamento-

- ¡N-no! –Respondió Lily, después de una pausa prolongada y con la cara teñida de asombro total- ¿¡Qué fue lo que ocurrió en este sitio!? –Exclamó, iracunda, ingresando al lugar-

Un James Potter muy lúcido se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo, como era su costumbre, para después dejarla apoyada detrás de su cabeza. Sonreía como siempre, pero con cierto desconcierto y un gesto que implicaba total incomprensión. Se encontraba de pie, aún en el marco de la puerta que recién había abierto, observando a Lily caminar de un lado a otro, hablando y apuntando todos los enormes y notables defectos de lo que era (o alguna vez fue) un espacioso piso en el Londres muggle.

Había de todo en aquel lugar; botellas vacías de alguna bebida escocesa se hacían espacio entre bolsas negras en el piso, que tenía algunos esporádicos pero amplios hoyos por ahí y por allá. El papel tapiz de las paredes estaba, en el mejor de los casos, despegado, por no decir totalmente inexistente, en el peor. Los lienzos colgados en las paredes estaban cuarteados, mientras que los sofás tenían resortes salidos y cojines abiertos que mostraban su delgado algodón. Las ventanas estaban llenas de polvo y los muebles de madera habían sido destrozados por las termitas. En los rincones no se hacían esperar las telarañas, así como se notaban aberturas en forma de óvalos que conducían a lo que parecían madrigueras de ratones.

En el momento en el que Lily observó a uno de estos roedores pasar y quedarse de pie, mirando incrédulo hacia la puerta, sabía que había tenido suficiente.

- Ya basta –Dijo la pelirroja- Toma tus cosas y vamos.

- ¿A dónde? –Preguntó James, aún observando la destrozada estructura-

- A buscar un teléfono público, claro. El nuestro tiene roto el cable –Mostrándole un trozo de plástico- Mordidas de ratones.

- ¡Malvados ratones! –Inquirió James, en falso asombro-

- Calla, Potter, si no quieres realmente quedarte aquí todas las vacaciones.

- Esa es una amenaza muy cruel –Dijo James, tomando el equipaje-

- Después de bajar hacia la calle, los jóvenes caminaron una larga cuesta, en subida, y finalmente llegaron a un teléfono público. Una señora gorda estaba utilizándolo, así que debían esperar que ella acabara de hacer su llamada.

- ¿Tienes monedas? –Le preguntó Lily a James-

- ¿Cómo voy a tener monedas que se usen aquí? –Preguntó el castaño, levantando una ceja-

- Yo sólo tengo el dinero que juntamos, el que cambié por uno que sí se puede emplear en este lugar. Pero… -Sacando un fajo de puros billetes-

- No hay monedas. Definitivamente no es nuestro día –Suspiró el merodeador-

- Bueno, espera aquí. Iré a cambiar un billete en aquella tienda –Dijo Lily, señalando un comercio que estaba cerca de allí-

- ¿Vas a dejarme solo en este lugar? –Se acercó a la chica- ¿Y con ella? –Dijo mirando a la señora en la cabina telefónica, en son de broma-

- Claro, a ver si despierta tu inquietud o creatividad –Dijo Lily, siguiéndole a la broma-

- Tragedias tenían que ocurrir para que Lilian Evans bromeara junto conmigo –Sonrió James, emocionado, dramáticamente-

- ¿Tragedia? ¿Crees que esto es una tragedia? Espera a ver lo que ocurrirá si no llamamos pronto a mis padres.

- Es cierto, dependemos de la caridad de los señores Evans para sobrevivir –Continuando con su dramatismo, poniendo cara de aflicción-

- Sólo espérame aquí –Suspiró Lily-

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Lily rió ante los comentarios de James, para finalmente encaminarse a una tienda en la calle donde se encontraban. Entró al lugar, con pasos cortos y rápidos.

- Hola –Saludó, en busca de alguien- ¿Hola? –Repitió después de ver inefectivo su primer intento- ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Los ojos verdes de Lily se dieron una pasada rápida por la tienda- Nada –Suspiró-

Justo cuando iba a disponerse a salir, alguien se atravesó en su camino, saliendo de un montón de cajas que se encontraban junto a la puerta.

- ¡Hola querida! –Dijo el personaje recién aparecido- Discúlpame, no te escuché entrar, debo colocar una campanilla sobre la puerta, para saber cuando alguien viene.

- Oh, no se preocupe –Sonrió dulcemente Lily- Sólo me preguntaba…

- ¡Claro que sí! –Interrumpió- Por supuesto, ven conmigo linda, ven.

- ¿Ah, qué?

Lily miró a la encargada de la tienda, una señora de baja estatura y regordeta de aspecto dulce, algo atolondrado, también. Sus pequeños ojitos azules contrastaban con sus sonrosadas mejillas y un moño apretado recogía el blanco cabello, mientras un vestido de algodón floreado, que era a su vez cubierto por un abrigo, se hacía presente en su figura. En un instante, la señora se acercó a Lily y la tomó suavemente por un brazo, halándola de nuevo hasta el interior del comercio.

- Disculpe, yo…

- ¡No te preocupes, linda! –Interrumpió nuevamente la encargada- Sé exactamente qué buscas. Ropa para una ocasión especial. Leo en tus ojos que estás profundamente enamorada –Perdido el aliento en esa última exhalación-

- Eh… -Enrojeció Lily, preguntándose si realmente se notaba tanto- La verdad es que me preguntaba si tenía algo de cambio para…

- ¿Para tu talla? ¡Seguro! Ven, te mostraré los nuevos modelos que han venido directamente de París, te sentarán muy, pero muy bien, querida.

Mientras a Lily le mostraban en contra de su voluntad toda una sarta de blusas de seda, faldas con ribetes de encaje, pañoletas cosidas a mano y mantones de manila, James comenzaba a impacientarse. No sólo lo ponía nervioso encontrarse solo en un lugar que conocía poco, sino las miradas furtivas y ciertamente coquetas que la señora dentro de la cabina le dedicaba entre bla, bla, bla y risas que viajaban al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Cuando notó con seria experticia que la conversación acabaría dentro de poco, decidió fingir demencia y tomar el equipaje, para dirigirse a paso raudo hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Lily.

Suspiró hondamente al entrar, apoyado de la puerta, con los baúles a un lado. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la presencia de la pequeña y regordeta señora, que esperaba frente a una cortina, cruzada de brazos.

- Disculpe –Dijo acercándose sonriente-

- ¿Mmm? –Volteó la señora- ¡Oh, pero si es un apuesto joven!

- ¿Apuesto joven? –Murmuró Lily, dentro del probador- ¡James! –Asomó la cabeza por la cortina-

- ¿Lily? –Parpadeó James, viéndola- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Pues, verás…

- Está probándose lo último de la temporada, querido. ¿Eres su novio?

- Sí, así es –Asintió James, algo confundido-

- Ah, de romances –Suspiró la señora, con una mano al pecho y los pequeños ojos elevados- Verás lo linda que queda tu novia con esto.

- No necesita nada más para ser linda, señora –Interrumpió, con su siempre presente sonrisa- Así como está es perfecta.

- ¡Qué ternura! Muchacha, has conseguido a uno entre pocos –Puntualizó la encargada- Ahora, ¿acabaste de vestirte?

- Sí, pues… ah… sí.

- ¡Pues sal! ¿Qué estás esperando? Nos tienes con el alma en un hilo.

- Sí, estamos que nos morimos –Rió James ante la ternura y exagerativa forma de ser de la señora-

Lily se ruborizó. Se vio de arriba a abajo y pensó si realmente era necesario que saliese. Finalmente se resignó y cumplió con la petición realizada.

Al hacerlo, James quedó boquiabierto, mientras la señora juntaba sus manos y sonreía. Lily los vio a ambos, para posteriormente ofrecerle a James una tímida pero certera sonrisa. Llevaba un corsé blanco que hacía que su pequeña cintura se viera aún más definida, el cual tenía una serie de ligeros detalles bordados, que mostraban un motivo floral. Una falda larga, también blanca, con tela satinada cayendo a cortes, se hacía paso entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y qué te parece? –Le preguntó la señora a James- ¿A que está precioso?

- Un hermoso vestido para una hermosa chica –Afirmó James-

- Gracias –Sonrió Lily, volteando a verse-

- El blanco te favorece, resalta con tus ojos y tu cabello, linda –Se acercó la encargada para acomodarle algo en la parte de atrás del vestido- ¡El día de su boda te verás simplemente espléndida! –Clamó de romántica emoción-

- ¿Nuestra… bo…da? –Abrió de par en par los ojos Lily-

Casualmente, eso fue lo que pensó James al mirarla salir del vestidor. Verla enteramente vestida de blanco, engalanada de tanta gracia, con su tímida sonrisa y el rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo juego con sus pecas y su cabello, lo hizo pensar en cómo se vería el día en el que se casaran. Se dio cuenta de que esa idea estaba ya totalmente anclada en sus planes, y que solamente la negativa, la calcinante posibilidad de la negativa de la pelirroja ante su propuesta, podría hacerlo desistir.

Después de unos momentos de admirar a su bienamada, James se pasó una mano por el cabello, y suspiró.

- Deberías llevártelo –Dijo con suavidad-

- ¿Tú crees? –Lily seguía observando su reflejo, no sentía que la que la miraba de vuelta fuera ella misma-

- Claro –Sonrió el joven- Te va de maravillas.

- Mmm… -La pelirroja volteó a ver a su novio- Bueno, hecho.

---

- ¿En verdad planeas hacer esto? –Masculló Remus, sentado en su cama-

- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo has visto que me arrepienta de una de mis fantásticas ideas? –Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa clásica, quien elevaba cosas en el aire que iban a parar a un baúl-

- Bueno…

- Nunca, Moony, nunca –Miró con severidad al licántropo, quien ya se había preparado para enumerar una serie de situaciones- Por cierto, ¿qué haces sentado ahí?

- Es mi cama, creo que aún tengo ese derecho –Repuso Remus, levantando una ceja-

- Ah, que no, hombre –Sirius entornó los ojos- Me refiero a que deberías estar haciendo tu equipaje.

- ¿Y exactamente para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para ir a buscar el mapa donde James y Lily, ¿o ya lo olvidabas? –Azuzó el merodeador, abriendo ampliamente los ojos-

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó el licántropo, incrédulo- ¿Qué parte de tu ingenioso plan me perdí? ¿Dónde señalaba que yo iría contigo?

- ¡Moony! ¿Vas a dejarme completamente solo y a mis expensas en un mundo prácticamente desconocido en el cual valerme por mí mismo me costaría más que repetir trece veces los siete años de colegio? –Lanzó un muy inspirado Sirius, buscando la vena sensible de su amigo-

- ¿Por qué trece veces? –Levantó una ceja-

- Ah, pues, no sé –Sirius comenzó a rememorar- Aunque también implicaría repetir trece veces todos los mejores tiempos para merodear.

- Y trece veces todas las chicas con las que has salido –Inquirió Remus- No has de olvidar eso, Padfoot.

- Oh, sí, sí –Sonrió el pelilargo- Definitivamente. Bueno, pero en lo que estábamos –Se aclaró la garganta, saliendo de sus recuerdos- No puedes dejarme ir solo de ese modo…

- Ah… -Suspiró Remus- Está bien, está bien. Iré.

- Sabía que no me defraudarías.

---

- ¿Destrozado? –La voz de la señora Evans sonaba perturbada, al otro lado de la línea telefónica-

- Sí, como no tienes idea –Dijo Lily, menos desconcertada por oír a su madre- De este modo, se nos esfumaron las vacaciones.

Lily ocupaba por fin la tan ansiada cabina telefónica y se reconfortaba en la lejana pero palpable presencia de la señora Evans. Mientras hablaba con su madre, luchaba con James, quien quería quitarle el auricular, para poder escuchar la conversación.

- No, no, de ninguna manera –Negó fervientemente la señora Evans- Tu padre y yo iremos a buscarlos, manténganse en el apartamento, que saldremos para allá.

- Mamá –Dijo Lily mientras le daba un golpe con el codo a James- ¿Qué parte de "destrozado" no te quedó clara?

- Ouch –Se quejó James- ¡Me maltratan, señora Evans! –Profirió de falso dolor-

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso, Lily? –Dijo su madre, aún desconcertada-

- Nada, mamá, nada –Lily fulminó a James con la mirada, mientras este reía-

- Bueno, en tal caso –Reanudó la señora Evans- Ve con Grace, la vecina, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

- ¿Grace? –Lily hizo memoria- ¿La chica alta que siempre andaba jugando a vestir a sus muñecas y hacerlas modelar?

- Sí, ella, ella –Lily pudo palpar una sonrisa en la voz de su madre- Sigue viviendo ahí, he hablado con su madre hace poco.

- Bueno, está bien –Asintió Lily con algo de pesar y James al acecho en otro intento de quitarle la bocina- Iremos y esperaremos allá.

- Correcto, le informaré a tu padre. Saldremos dentro de unos minutos, seguramente. Llamaremos al llegar –Dijo la señora Evans en tono tranquilizador-

Al colgar el teléfono, Lily le dio otro golpe a James, quien se quejó y volvió a reír. La pelirroja le informó del plan de su madre y el joven asintió tranquilamente, cargando el equipaje de nuevo y haciéndose camino hacia los edificios, siempre a su lado y con su risueña expresión. La pelirroja pensó que no se cansaría nunca de ver esa sonrisa que le iluminaba tanto el rostro.

Llegaron finalmente a la puerta del departamento de la mencionada vecina. James suspiró y dejó los baúles en el piso de nuevo. Lily tocó el timbre.

- ¿Estás cansado? –Le preguntó al joven, mientras esperaba respuesta a su llamado-

- Es sólo que cada vez valoro más la presencia de la magia en mi vida –Dijo en un tono discreto, apoyándose de una pared y sonriéndole a Lily- Se levitaría esto todo el camino, y ¡juazz! Listo.

- Te entiendo –Sonrió la pelirroja de vuelta- ¿Será que no escuchó? –Acercando su mano para tocar el timbre de nuevo-

- ¡Voy, voy! –Bramó una potente voz femenina desde el interior-

- Ahí está –Dijo Lily en un suspiro, tratando de encontrar familiaridad en la voz escuchada-

Un momento después se abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto a una joven sumamente alta y delgadísima, de notable belleza. Lily y James parpadearon al verla, detallando la imponente presencia y energía que emanaba de su figura. Su modo de vestir era sumamente estrafalario; una blusa simple, de manga larga, blanca y de algodón se debatía entre una faja de franjas coloridas bien apretada en su cintura y faldas suaves que llegaban hasta sus pies. En una de sus muñecas pudieron notar una consistente cantidad de pulseras de diversos metales, que emitían múltiples sonidos al choque entre ellas o al movimiento de la mano de la joven, cuyos largos dedos se encontraban desnudos, a excepción de la pintura que llevaba en sus muy bien cuidadas uñas. El cabello era largo, de un color sumamente peculiar, muy desordenado sobre los hombros. Una mirada intensa, de maquillaje profundo y limpio, se dirigía como un rayo sobre los jóvenes. Tenía tantas cosas que llamaban la atención que no se sabía por dónde empezar a mirarla.

- ¿¡Lily Evans!? –Chilló la joven con una voz tan energética como todo en ella-

- Sí, así es –Sonrió con timidez, algo intimidada por la chica- ¿Eres Grace, cierto?

- Pero claro que sí –Asintió sonriendo, con una mano en la perfectamente delimitada cadera- ¿Quién más?

- No lo sé… -Dudó- Por un momento creí que me había equivocado.

- ¡Mmm! –Abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Tan diferente me veo?

- A decir verdad, sí –La sonrisa tímida de Lily se afincaba- Has cambiado mucho.

- Y eso dicen por ahí –Grace posó la brillante mirada en James- ¿Y tú?

- Yo, Potter –Extendió una mano- James.

- ¡El novio! –Dijo alegre, estrechando su mano- Mi madre me ha contado todas las buenas nuevas que le ha contado a su vez la tuya –Guiñándole un ojo a Lily- Es un placer conocerte.

- Igual aquí –Sonrió James-

- Bueno, pero pasen adelante –Grace se apartó de la puerta- Siéntanse en casa.

Después de agradecer, los chicos ingresaron al departamento. Era un "poco" diferente al piso de Lily, admitieron ambos en sus pensamientos. Se notaba de sobra la desmesurada cantidad de buen gusto en todos los rincones, también la tendencia a la vanguardia se respiraba en el aire de aquel lugar. Grace se acercó a los amplios ventanales que colindaban con una pequeña terraza y corrió las cortinas para que hubiera más claridad en el sitio. Lily se acercó y la ayudó en su tarea. Al acabar, los pocos rayos de sol del frío invierno de Gran Bretaña ingresaron para adueñarse de la estructura y bailar sus débiles danzas entre los figurines de cristal que adornaban las mesas de madera fina, y parecieron internarse también en el enjambre que suponía el cabello de la anfitriona. Cuando el sol dio de lleno en los finos cabellos de la joven, Lily no pudo detener un impulso que la llevó a acercar su mano y tocar las puntas de estos. No los recordaba así. Grace sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a que su cabello causara conmoción entre las personas, por su natural peculiaridad.

Después de unos momentos, ya entablada una buena conversación, el murmullo de unas llaves ingresando a la cerradura del apartamento se hizo paso entre las risas y las voces de los tres jóvenes.

Una chica delgada y de facciones finas ingresó al departamento. Menos llamativa que la primera, con cabellos muy lisos, azabaches, que llegaban hasta su barbilla y un par de ojos rígidamente ámbar que brillaban entre el juego de luces y sombras que había en el lugar. Se despojó de un bolso negro amplio que colgaba a un lado de su frágil apariencia física y dejó el sonoro llavero sobre un mueble. Lamentablemente no pudo deshacerse del espectro del cansancio que llevaba sobre los hombros. Se quitó también un par de zapatos blancos y negros, que combinaban con su suéter de angora y su pantalón ancho de los mismos colores, respectivamente. Sin notar la presencia de los visitantes, hundida en sus pensamientos, cruzó la sala y sin saludar pasó a la cocina.

- Mi compañera de apartamento, Cassandra –Aclaró Grace- Es así, taciturna, sin mencionar que está muy metida en su trabajo de periodista. Es una vida dura, esa.

- Claro, es comprensible –Dijo Lily, tomando un sorbo de té de una taza-

- Es la editora de una revista y aparte escribe una columna para un diario muy imponente de la ciudad –Grace sonaba orgullosa- Toda una intelectual.

- Se llevaría bien con Remus –Adelantó James- Amante de los libros y la cultura en general –Dijo después, explicándose-

---

- Esto es una locura –Murmuró Remus, cubierto por un ancho abrigo negro- Nunca debí dejarme persuadir por ti, Padfoot.

- ¡Oh vamos!

Sirius sonrió confiado y miró a su alrededor. Cientos de seres de todos los tamaños, formas y tipos descendían del tren, junto con ellos. Habían logrado llegar sanos y salvos, o por lo menos en ese estado permanecían hasta el momento.

- Es por allá –Señaló Remus, viendo un croquis que había tomado en las ventanillas de información-

- ¿Seguro? –Sirius aún miraba a su alrededor-

Remus no vaciló y tomó a Sirius por un brazo, halándolo con todo y equipaje. Finalmente se hicieron paso entre el barullo de gente y alcanzaron a ver los primeros indicios de las calles londinenses.

Sirius Black se encontró cara a cara con el maravilloso ritmo que arrastraba a los habitantes de la ciudad como si se tratara de compases de música. En toda localidad mágica era un chico de mundo, se conocía uno a uno todos los rincones y secretos que estos pudieran guardar, pero esto era sin duda diferente. A pesar de todo, no le importaba. Observó decidido el trozo de pergamino en sus manos y leyó la dirección un par de veces. Remus lo miraba por detrás de la calma de sus ojos, analíticos y lejanos, como siempre habían sido. Notaba reminiscencias del inocente chico que solía ser Sirius, en su inconstante presencia, en ciertos sitios de su temperamento, ciertamente difícil de llevar. Sonrió un momento, notando que el ojos grises no podía estar más perdido de lo que estaba, pero que a pesar de eso seguía firme en su decisión de avanzar. Entonces le quitó con suavidad el pergamino y leyó la temblorosa caligrafía de Lily.

- No hay tiempo que perder –Le dijo Remus, ya embarcado en la empresa- Busquemos a nuestros amigos.

Sirius sonrió, asintiendo. Tomó sus cosas y miró hacia delante. Pronto sabría que su seguridad era la que hacía parecer que las calles frías y nevadas de la ciudad se juntaban en una composición de concreto que los invitaba a recorrerla.


	3. De Pekín y el talento encontrado allí

Otro capítulo! Me había pasado de floja por no seguir escribiendo, pero bueno, acá les dejo uno nuevo. Espero que lo lean y les guste, dejen reviews, sí?? -puppy face- Jeje, saludos a todos!

**Confesiones de invierno**

De Pekín y el talento encontrado allí

Sirius y Remus habían logrado llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Lily. El primero de los chicos se quedó viendo por un momento la puerta de madera que precedía al sitio, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de que el segundo diera unos leves golpes en la misma. Al no obtener respuesta, Sirius empezó a maquinar un montón de cosas con los engranajes de su mente, y sonrió maliciosamente. Remus arqueó una ceja.

- Basta de pensamientos perniciosos, don Juan –Le dijo a Sirius- Quizás salieron a dar una vuelta.

- Claro, claro –Manteniendo la sonrisa- Como si no conociera a nuestro querido amigo, Moony.

- Está con Lily y apenas es el primer día que pasan aquí –Puntualizó seriamente el licántropo- Mal pensado.

Remus notó el modo en el que Sirius se reía suave y divertidamente ante sus comentarios, y cómo se disponía a apoyarse en la puerta. Al hacerlo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer absolutamente nada, ya que en el mismo momento en el que su cuerpo tocó la estructura, un movimiento vertiginoso hizo que el chico se cayera de bruces al suelo, con puerta incluida en el pasaje.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!? –Exclamó Sirius, levantándose-

- Sirius, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Remus, halándolo para levantarlo-

- Sí, estoy, estoy –Soltándose y quitándose un montón de polvo y astillas de madera del abrigo que traía- Vamos, ¿cómo una puerta se cae de este mo…?

Las palabras del merodeador se vieron interrumpidas, cuando Remus ingresó al lugar y paseó un momento por los alrededores. Ambos se quedaron observando el piso, perplejos, y se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, tratando de comprender lo que pudo haber sucedido en ese sitio. Finalmente, Sirius rompió el silencio.

- Moony…

- Sí, lo sé –Dijo Remus, aún algo absorto en sus pensamientos-

- Esto es muy grave, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido? –Sirius se veía preocupado- ¿Dónde estarán? ¿No creerás que…?

- No, ni lo digas –Interrumpió Remus- Ellos están bien.

- Pero esta es la dirección que nos dieron, y no están aquí…

- Llevaban muy poco tiempo en este lugar, como para que hayan sido víctimas de un ataque –Cortó Remus, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo-

- Escucha, esta época en la que vivimos es muy difícil, nunca sabes qué puede pasar, hay una guerra dándose lugar –Murmuró Sirius, viendo a su alrededor-

El licántropo agudizó sus sentidos y paciencia, organizando sus pensamientos, tratando de mantener la calma. Veía fijamente a su amigo, quien le sostenía la mirada del mismo modo. Tenía que haber algo que bloqueara por completo las suposiciones de Sirius, tenía que haberlo. En un instante, se había puesto tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo más elocuente que salió de ella fue un largo suspiro, conjuntamente con el ligero temblor que se hacía presente en su labio inferior cuando era presa de las circunstancias.

- Si algo hubiera pasado, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabríamos, las malas noticias son siempre las primeras en llegar –Concluyó Remus después de un momento, albergándose en esa esperanza-

- Esto es terrible… -Dijo Sirius- Si realmente les ocurrió algo, yo…

- ¡No les pasó nada, Sirius! –Alzó la voz el licántropo, a lo que su amigo no pudo reaccionar- ¡Están bien! ¿Sí? ¡Nada malo puede pasarles, nada, y menos si no estamos ahí para hacer algo por ellos!

La mirada tranquila de Remus se vio llena de determinación, mientras una intensidad inexplicable se apoderaba de sus profundos ojos miel. La exaltación se le notaba en todo el rostro. Sirius lo miraba comprensivamente, a pesar de la momentánea impresión que cargaba. Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos y seres queridos, que Lily ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su vida y que a James, por ser una de las personas que más lo había protegido durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de vida, le debía y apreciaba mucho.

- Disculpen…

Una voz femenina, proveniente del pasillo, hizo a ambos chicos voltear. Una joven los miraba seria, con una bolsa entre las manos. Tenía un aspecto somnoliento y algo débil, un suéter de angora negro y unos pantalones blancos.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero no pude evitar oírlos –Dijo la chica, acercándose- ¿Buscan a un par de chicos que iban a quedarse en ese piso?

Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos de par en par, y se acercaron a su interlocutora, educadamente.

- Sí, así es –Dijo Remus- ¿Los has visto?

- Sí, estuvieron en casa –Dijo señalando el apartamento vecino- No sé por qué se preocupan de ese modo, pero… Ellos están bien, se fueron hace un rato con los padres de la chica.

- ¡Menos mal! –Suspiró Sirius, de enorme tranquilidad- ¿Lo ves? Lo supe todo el tiempo –Le sonrió a Remus, quien le dio una mirada reprobatoria-

- Si gustan pueden pasar y llamarlos, ya debieron llegar a donde iban –Dijo la chica, botando la bolsa que traía por el bajante de la basura, sin mirarlos-

- Si no es mucha molestia –Dijo Remus, viéndola-

- No, está bien –La chica caminó unos cuantos pasos, luego miró atrás- ¿Vienen o se quedan ahí?

Los merodeadores se vieron mutuamente y siguieron a la chica, que ya había reanudado el paso.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas? –Lanzó Sirius de repente-

- Cassandra –Respondió, mientras abría la puerta del apartamento-

- Es un lindo nombre –Dijo el chico sonriendo, en un gesto de amabilidad-

- Es sólo un nombre –Replicó Cassandra, entrando-

- Miss Simpatía –Murmuró Sirius para sí, viendo a Remus, a lo que el licántropo levantó los hombros-

- ¡Grace! Espero que estés decente, los amigos de tus amigos están aquí –Dijo Cassandra, tomando algunas cosas que su amiga había dejado por ahí y por allá-

- ¿Los amigos de mis amigos? –Se oyó por todo el lugar- ¿Cómo?

La chica que respondía al nombre de Grace salió del fondo del piso. Se detuvo, y con una mano en la cadera les dio una mirada detallista a ambos chicos, por un instante. Finalmente se acercó y extendió ambas manos. Su colección de pulseras bailaba en su muñeca, sonando constantemente mientras estrechaba fuertemente las manos de los merodeadores.

- ¡Yo soy GG, un placer conocerlos! –Dijo la chica, sonrientemente-

- ¿GG? –Preguntaron los chicos, al unísono-

- Abreviatura de Grace Grant –Dijo soltando sus manos-

- Definitivamente un nombre muy acertado –Se le escapó a Sirius, que llevaba en el rostro una media sonrisa seductora-

- Y arrancan… -Murmuró Remus, que se había alejado unos pasos, con los brazos cruzados-

- ¡Ja! –Rió Grace- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, eh… -Miró inquisitivamente, tratando de averiguar algo-

- Sirius –Sonrió nuevamente- Sirius Black, a tus servicios.

- Oh, es un nombre muy interesante ese. Poco común.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen –Inquirió el ojos grises, en un guiño- Lo exótico es siempre lo mejor.

- … Nuestro corredor preferido, Sirius, va a la delantera… -Seguía murmurando Remus, para sí-

- ¿Eso dicen? –Grace arqueó una ceja- Pensé que lo tradicional tenía más peso.

- Entonces no sabes lo que es bueno.

- ¿Ah, no? –La joven sonrió- ¿Y me enseñarás entonces?

- … Esto promete señores, promete… -Seguía Remus-

- Puede ser, si gustas –Sirius levantó los hombros- Siempre tengo tiempo para rescatar almas desconocedoras del buen vivir –Cerró con una encantadora sonrisa-

- Es una lástima que seas tan egocéntrico, Black –Rió Grace- Quizás no conmigo, pero sí sé en algo en lo que te iría bien.

- Ponchado –Dijo Cassandra, pasando a un lado de Remus, a lo que el chico se le quedó mirando-

- Mmm, chica con actitud, me agrada. ¿En qué sería? –Dijo Sirius, algo herido en su amor propio, pero con la misma altivez-

- En mi trabajo –Sonrió la chica-

- ¿Qué haces? –Curioseó el pelilargo-

- Nada fascinante, soy modelo.

- ¿Nunca la habías visto? –Dijo Cassandra, volteando a verlo- ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Bajo una roca?

- No, es que somos extranjeros –Dijo Remus, salvando el barco antes de que Sirius lo hundiera con cualquier comentario inapropiado-

- ¿Sí? ¿De dónde son? –Preguntó Grace-

- ¡Pekín! –Exclamó Sirius de repentina emoción, incoherencia ante la cual Remus se vio conmocionado-

- ¿Pekín? –Preguntó Cassandra, arqueando una ceja- No tienen pinta de ser de aquellas tierras…

- Eso es porque… –Dijo Sirius levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda tras su espalda-

- … Nuestros padres son ingleses, los cuatro se conocieron en un proyecto de trabajo en el cual los trasladaron a Pekín, entonces Sirius y yo hemos vivido allá desde que somos muy pequeños, por lo cual nos consideramos en gran parte pekineses… -Soltó Remus, interrumpiendo elocuentemente- Apreciamos mucho la cultura oriental, sí. Mucho –Dijo después de una pausa, y se aclaró la garganta-

- Sí… Bueno, ¡bendito sea el animé! –Exclamó Sirius con una mano en el pecho, lleno de orgullo-

El silencio removió la sala por completo, la sacudió de arriba abajo y luego volvió a dejarla en su lugar. Los cuatro presentes casi podían apreciar el constante sonido del segundero del reloj de cuarzo que colgaba de la pared contigua y la conversación que entablaba el viento al chocar con las ventanas, así como las pisadas de los vecinos de arriba, que hacían crujir lo que se escuchaba como un suelo de madera muy antigua.

Un segundo después, una sonora carcajada por parte de Cassandra rompió el cristalino vacío en el que parecía haberse suspendido aquel sitio.

- ¿Cassie? –Preguntó Grace, con cara de preocupación- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro que está bien, ¿no la ves? –Rió Sirius- ¡Está muerta de risa!

- No, claro, pero…

- Quizás no es un evento que ocurre muy seguido –Dijo Remus, analítico como siempre-

Luego de unos instantes, Cassandra dejó finalmente de reír, y respiró profundo, mientras enjugaba sus ojos con las manos, presos de algunas lágrimas alegres. Miró a Sirius y sonrió un momento.

- Lo siento, es uno de los chistes más graciosos que he escuchado –Rió ligeramente la joven- No son muy buenos haciendo caer a las personas en bromas, pero sí que logran hacerlas reír.

Remus suspiró aliviado. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo, se excusó y lo llevó a la cocina, casi a rastras. Cuando se cerraron las puertas de romanilla de estilo vaquero que precedían a la misma, los ojos del licántropo se posaron directamente en la mirada invernal de Sirius, que recibía, que preguntaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Moony? –Lanzó Sirius- No me agrada el modo en el que me miras.

- ¿Que qué sucede? –Replicó Remus- Tengo una pregunta para ti, Sirius.

- Sí, claro, ¿cuál es?

- ¿En serio desconoces el sentido común? –Preguntó el licántropo- Sé que a veces es tortuoso, pero si lo analizas verás que te resulta tan lindo emplearlo…

- ¿Ah? –El merodeador levantó una ceja en gesto de total incomprensión-

- ¿Pekín, Sirius? ¿¿Pekín?? –Tratando de moderar el tono-

- ¡Bueno! –Exclamó el pelilargo- ¿Qué querías? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Además –Añadió luego de unos segundos- Es tu culpa –Dijo señalándolo-

- ¿Mi culpa? –Algo exasperado- ¿De cuándo a acá tengo la culpa de que la genética no nos haya bendito para lucir como un par de chinos?

- ¡Tú empezaste! "Somos extranjeros, oh, sí, mírennos, préstennos atención…" –En tono de remedo-

- ¿Qué? Yo sólo trataba de que tus perrunas patas no nos metieran en un lío más grande, pero ya veo que no puedo evitar el efecto Black.

- ¿"El efecto Black"?

- ¡Sí! –Se acercó el ojos miel, señalándolo- Que tus improperios tarde o temprano salen a relucir, aunque uno trate de evitarlo. Además, todo empezó por tu enorme ego y el coqueteo con esa chica.

- ¡Oh, no, Moony! –Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Ahí sí que no puedes culparme! ¿Acaso no la viste? ¡Por favor!

- Sí, sí la vi, Sirius –Suspiró Remus- Pero tienes que ser más precavido también, este no es nuestro mundo, no pertenecemos aquí. No es nuestra vida normal, recuérdalo.

- En tal caso, culpa a James –Lanzó Sirius- Él se llevó el mapa y por eso estamos metidos en todo esto. Las nuevas aventuras de Moony y Padfoot: en busca del mapa perdido en Mugglelandia.

- De todos los lugares en Londres, teníamos que caer en la casa de una top model internacional –Suspiró el licántropo, omitiendo el comentario de su amigo-

- Sigo pensando que lo de Pekín era aceptable –Murmuró Sirius, más para él que para nadie más-

- Les hubieras contado la verdad y hubiera sido una historia más creíble –Dijo Remus- Menos mal que creyeron que era una broma.

- Bueno, ya pasó, ¿no? –Sirius pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Remus- ¡Salimos con suerte!

- No creo que el Universo sea lo suficientemente amable como para que esa enorme cantidad de energía kármica positiva se repita –Soltó el licántropo- A partir de ahora, déjame hablar a mí. Tú sólo asiente y sígueme el juego, pero estrictamente como yo lo lleve.

- Bueno, bueno.

- Ah, y encárgate de recordar todo lo que diga.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podré hacer eso?

- Sirius, se trata de ti –Sonrió Remus- Si puedes hacer notas mentales de las citas que tienes cada día y no te equivocas ni una vez, así como cuando das regalos y envías mensajes y ni siquiera confundes los nombres de unas con las otras… puedes recordar mis mentiras blancas.

- Vaya –Sonrió el merodeador, orgulloso- De verdad soy increíble.

Remus suspiró, aún sonriéndole a su amigo. Salieron de la cocina, para regresar a la sala, donde Grace estaba apoyada en un brazo del sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba estratégicamente colocado sobre el centro de una fina alfombra. La joven sostenía lo que Remus identificó como un teléfono, y parecía llevar rato hablando ya.

- Ay sí, son adorables, hasta hicieron reír a Cassie a carcajadas –Le decía a la persona que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea-

- Ya supéralo –Dijo Cassandra, sentada en un escritorio, abriendo uno a uno un conjunto enorme de sobres que estaban sobre el mismo-

- Sí, ya arreglé todo para que se queden, acá el espacio es lo que sobra –Dijo Grace, mirando ahora a los chicos- Es Lily –Les dijo- Les manda saludos.

- Oh, ¿puedo? –Dijo Sirius, acercándose- ¿Puedo, puedo? Por favor.

- Hey, Lils, acá te paso a Sirius –Dijo dándole el teléfono al chico-

- ¡Lily! Pásame a James –Dijo el pelilargo, con una gran sonrisa, hablando muy fuerte, como si dudara que ella fuera a oírlo-

- Muy contenta de saludarte también –Dijo Lily- Pero evita hablar tan alto, Sirius.

- ¿Sirius? –Preguntó James, arrebatándole el tubo del teléfono a Lily-

- ¡Hey! –Se quejó la pelirroja-

- ¡Padfoot! –Saludó el joven-

- ¡Prongs!

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- ¡Bien!

- Oye, te has llevado algo de suma importancia, ¿te diste cuenta ya?

- ¡Sí! –James se desordenó el cabello con la mano libre, en una expresión suspicaz- Disculpa, no sabía que lo traía.

- Por eso vinimos Remus y yo –Asintió el merodeador- Pero ya ustedes se habían ido.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, pronto nos veremos –Sonrió James- A Grace se le ocurrió una idea brillante que seguro les encantará a ambos.

- ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pregúntale –James vio a Lily, quien miraba a su vez por la ventana- Oye, Padfoot, te veré mañana. Tengo aún algunas cosas que hacer, desempacar y todo eso…

- Sí, ve con Lily, anda. Tendremos tiempo de vernos después.

- Gracias, Paddie.

- No hay de que –Suspiró- Cuídala bien.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No suelo ser una persona repetitiva… -Sirius enrojeció un poco-

- Está bien –James volvió a sonreír- Mañana los veo, salúdame a Moony.

- Con gusto.

Sirius colgó el teléfono (vale acotar que al revés) y luego le sonrió a Remus. El licántropo entendió entonces que todo estaba bien. Grace tomó el tubo del teléfono y lo colocó en su posición correcta, y los miró a ambos.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó, con una mano en la cadera, como era habitual- ¿Les han hablado del plan?

- No, ¿cuál es? –Preguntó Sirius-

- Pues, le dije a Lily que ustedes dos podían quedarse aquí durante las vacaciones –Sonrió la joven- Y entonces, así podrán verse con su amigo James y todos quedaremos para salir por ahí.

- No podemos aceptar, es una gran molestia –Dijo Remus, diplomáticamente, a lo que Sirius puso cara de fastidio-

- Ah, no –Negó Grace- No pueden hacerme ese desplante. Ya está hecho. Ah, y Sirius, tu cita con mi agente también está arreglada.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron ambos merodeadores, viendo fijamente a la chica-

- Sí, con mi agente de modelaje, ¿recuerdas?

- Oye, oye, espera un momento –Dijo Sirius, acercándose a Grace- ¿Me hiciste una cita con un agente… y de modelaje? –Sin tener una clara idea de lo que eso significaba-

- Eh, sí –Asintió con una sonrisa- Eso es exactamente lo que dije.

Remus estaba boquiabierto, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para llevar el rumbo de la situación a uno que le favoreciera. Grace parecía una chica muy selectiva, y a su vez bastante avispada, de decisiones rápidas y firmes. Algo autoritaria, también, y sí, quizás un poco desquiciada, pero… ¿Sirius de modelo? Después de todo tenía un porte decente, o eso pensaba. Alguna lógica o coherencia debía haber en la idea, por algo sería que traía babeando a casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por un momento pensaron que iban a quedarse aquí sin que les consiguiéramos algo que hacer? –Preguntó Cassandra, aún metida en los sobres y el contenido de estos-

- Vamos, Cassie –Rió Grace- Como son extranjeros, pensamos que tal vez necesitarían algo de dinero local. Lily nos explicó que vinieron de último minuto y que no cargaban nada de nada. Además, no es tan malo como suena –Sonrió cálidamente- Podría resultar genial, hasta divertido. Pienso que tienes madera para el asunto… Tú sabes, potencial, talento.

- Y, ¿qué haráese talentopor mí? –Sirius arqueó una ceja, dudando un poco del ofrecimiento de Grace-

- Bueno, pienso que bastante –El fogoso cabello de Grace se movía entre sus gráciles dedos- Los agentes hacen lo posible por explotarlo al máximo cuando estás empezando, después de todo, al inicio todos somos amateurs –Acabó con un fino acento francés dicha frase- Y ellos son los que saben.

- A Sirius no le agradaba del todo la idea. Nunca había seguido órdenes de nadie, se caracterizaba por ser un espíritu libre y rebelde, aunque de naturaleza noble. Algo torpe, sí, pero noble al fin y al cabo. Finalmente pensó en el bienestar de Remus y en el suyo propio mientras se mantuvieran en ese lugar, y le desagradó no haberlo hecho antes. No sabía bien a lo que se refería Grace con todo ese asunto del modelaje, pero finalmente, viendo que al parecer no tenía alternativa, asintió.

- Está bien, iré. Quién sabe, quizás hasta me guste.

- Verás como sí.

- Y, exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que hace un modelo?


	4. Entre sueños y pesadillas

Y otro capítulo!!! Jeje, hoy estaba viendo el DVD de Oasis: Familiar to Millions, y me inspiré muchísimo para escribir. Realmente no tiene mucho que ver, pero definitivamente, la música mueve. Acá les dejo este cap, un conjunto de sensaciones encontradas, toda una mezcla. Espero que les guste! Saludos!

**Confesiones de invierno**

Entre sueños y pesadillas

Le habría gustado no preguntar. La escena iba de la siguiente manera: mientras una Cassandra algo fastidiada le mostraba a Remus el resto del piso, la habitación en la cual dormirían, baños y demás, Grace había juntado toda su disposición y entusiasmo (que eran bastantes) para enseñarle a Sirius todo lo que había que saber acerca de la vida de una modelo. No sólo le había mostrado todos y cada uno de los catálogos de moda que poseía, sino la ropa que se usaría en el pret-a-porter, los colores de la temporada, el cambio que podía generar el maquillaje en una persona, las tonalidades que más podían favorecerle según su color de ojos y piel, el modo de ponerse de pie en una pasarela y un sin fin de tips acerca del buen gusto y la clase.

- La moda está siempre cambiando –Le había dicho Grace, sonriendo- Cualquiera puede tener los artículos más recientes, pero no todos tienen estilo. En mi vida he visto muchos hechos que han comprobado mi teoría más grande: el dinero puede comprar cualquier cosa, menos el buen gusto.

Si no hubiera sido porque toda la charla le recordaba a las mil y un admiradoras que lo perseguían en Hogwarts, se lo habría pasado mejor. No podía dejar de ver en Grace a todas sus novias anteriores: todas muy bellas, bien arregladas, con estilo y buen gusto, justo como ella decía. Sentía que le estaban hablando de un mundo que desconocía, a pesar de haber estado sumido en él desde que empezó a fijarse en las chicas que estaban a su alrededor en el colegio. Ni el ambiente de sortilegios y hechizos había podido cambiar la percepción de todas esas chicas, o al menos eso empezaba a pensar el merodeador. Esa larga tarde con Grace, aunque prendado de su belleza y comentarios sutiles y risibles, le había demostrado que la barrera de magia no era nada si de chicas modernas se trataba. Ahí estuvo él, escuchando por horas las cavilaciones de una chica muggle que se encontraba justo en el eje de la vanguardia, y aún así, podía reflejar en ella a todas las jóvenes con las que había tenido contacto.

Remus, por su lado, pareció pasarla mejor. Desempacó sus cosas y conoció el lugar a fondo, mientras hablaba con su guía, quien se reservaba sus mejores comentarios para su columna periodística y las editoriales de la revista. A cucharillas le sacó algo de información de su vida; ustedes saben, las trivialidades de las cuales la gente habla cuando está conociéndose. Qué edad tienes, de dónde eres, tienes familia, qué clase de cosas te apasionan, qué haces para matar el tiempo de más.

- Casi nunca tengo tiempo de sobra –Es lo que le había respondido la joven- Me la paso entre la revista y el periódico, cuando llego a casa termino tareas pendientes y luego descanso. La vida es una constante repetición.

¿Quién mejor que Remus para saber de repeticiones? Su vida estaba ligada a una maldición que consumía muchas horas de su tiempo. Su sonrisa, aunque profundamente dulce y sincera, portaba un trozo de ironía desde hacía muchos años, y una entrañable lejanía se había aferrado a sus ojos, como si se tratara de un viejo sueño que nunca pudo dormir.

- Ah, estoy cansado –Dijo Sirius, quitándose la camisa y estirándose- No, estoy más que cansado, estoy exhausto.

- Suenas como si hubieras salido de una doble tanda de pociones, en la última hora de un viernes –Remus no levantó la mirada de un libro al responderle, mientras abrazaba una almohada, recostado en su cama-

- Eso, mi estimado amigo, no es nada comparado con las lecciones de una mujer.

- Nada se compara a las lecciones de una mujer –Sentenció Remus con seguridad-

- Pareces muy versado en el tema, Moony –Los labios de Sirius dibujaron una sonrisa, mientras se ponía la camisa del pijama- Esta ropa muggle, jamás me acostumbraré –Viéndose-

- Oye, después de tantos años leyendo, algo me tenía que quedar, ¿no? –Dijo Remus en son de broma-

- Me imagino –Sirius se lanzó en su cama, colocando sus brazos bajo la cabeza y viendo al techo- ¿Crees que quedarnos aquí sea una buena idea?

- Si Lily lo creyó así, confío en lo que piensa –Pasando una página-

- Claro, eso de que "las grandes mentes piensan igual" –Sirius veía a su amigo ahora-

- Ahora suenas como la profesora de adivinación –Remus dirigió una mirada al pelilargo- No me asustes, Sirius.

- Lo siento –Rió- No era mi intención, en absoluto.

- Deberías dormir, si estás tan cansado –Remus cerró su libro- Al menos eso haré yo.

- Sí… -Sirius miraba al techo- Supongo que tienes razón.

Remus le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante a Sirius, mientras este se levantó y se volvió a recostar en la posición correcta, ya que estaba con la cabeza en los pies de la cama. Sus ojos grises siguieron admirando el techo por un buen rato, después de que Remus apagó la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche que estaba entre las dos camas, y se había quedado apaciblemente dormido. Por la ventana entraba un rayo de luna que menguaba sobre la figura del apuesto chico y que contrastaba con su entretejida melena. Se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado sobre la cama, apoyado en la cabecera, con medio cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Tomó entre sus manos el final de su cabello, y entre las sombras que se escondían de la palidez de la luna en el firmamento, pudo apreciar el listón que Lily Evans le había dado, al iniciarse el día. Lo soltó con suavidad y notó el modo en el que las hebras oscuras caían finas, una a una sobre su espalda y hombros. Entre el brillo aeronáutico de la figura de plata en el firmamento y los pequeños puntos de luz que atestiguaban su existencia, pensó en ella, y en James. Se preguntó si estarían durmiendo bien, si se sentirían felices. "Claro que están felices" –Se dijo- "Están juntos". Sonrió, con un dejo de melancolía en el rostro, mientras miraba por la ventana y estrechaba el listón contra su pecho, entre una de sus manos. En ese momento pensó que se sentía irreparablemente solo.

James miraba por la ventana también, como podía, ya que había dejado los anteojos sobre la mesa de noche y no se los había vuelto a poner. Se había acostado, pero le era complicado conciliar el sueño en un lugar que desconocía. El insomnio se hacía cabida en los rincones de la habitación, y lo jalaba poco a poco, con el pasar de las horas. Después de notar que no iba a poder dormir, por lo menos no por esa noche, decidió sentarse y admirar en silencio el espectáculo natural que suponía el cielo. Observó ciertas aves sobrevolar el lugar, y se preguntó si las mismas podrían sufrir de insomnio. "Qué cosas piensa uno cuando no puede dormir" –Pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se reía un poco de sí mismo-. En un momento, el rechinido de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba lo hizo volverse. La delicada figura de Lily había ingresado a la habitación, en monos de pijama muy anchos y un suéter deportivo de la misma tónica. No era exactamente lo que se definiría como sensualidad, pero James estaba feliz de verla. De hecho, siempre estaba feliz de verla.

La respiración de Remus se entrecortó, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, agitado y sudando frío. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, era el mismo de horas atrás. Vio a Sirius, que finalmente dormía, con el listón rojo anudado en una muñeca y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y las cobijas, casi tan pesadamente como los párpados que le cerraban los ojos. Suspiró y se miró las manos, eran como las de cualquier persona normal. Se puso de pie, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, muy silencioso, como si no existiera. Se miró al espejo de la peinadora que estaba en el cuarto. Una fina cicatriz, más o menos reciente, le cruzaba la parte baja de la mejilla derecha, y abarcaba el territorio desde la oreja hasta la barbilla de su rostro pálido. Suspiró. Había sido sólo una pesadilla. En la ensoñación había visto una serie de sucesivos recuerdos que no lo acechaban desde hacía mucho tiempo y que probablemente habían vuelto en las imágenes oníricas a causa de la nueva locación y la falta de costumbre para con el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pasó las manos por el cabello, dejándolo caer libremente sobre sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Recordó, aún algo perturbado, la continuidad de sonidos y colores que había visto en sueños, como si se tratara de un filme que se estrenaba en su cabeza. Un pequeño y delgado niño era abrazado por una hermosa y tibia mujer, que lloraba.

- "¿Por qué lloras, mami? Te prometo que todo estará bien, no me duele nada ya" –Murmuraba el pequeño a la figura que lo abrazaba- "En verdad, fue sólo una mordida, ¿ves?" –Levantando una venda que traía y tomando el rostro de la madre-

Los intentos del pequeño parecían en vano, pues la madre lloraba y lloraba, inconsolable. El recuerdo terminaba allí, y se sucedía otro, en el que una voz masculina potente resonaba por todo el lugar.

- "Remus, debo explicarte algo, y quiero que me prestes mucha atención" –Se le escuchaba- "Pronto surgirá una novedad en tu vida, una que no será alentadora. Eres mi único hijo y en estos años he tratado de inculcarte todo lo que mi padre me inculcó a mí. Debes ser valiente y tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, pues te esperan cosas muy difíciles que tendrás que afrontar con la cabeza en alto".

El niño asentía, fervientemente, mientras escuchaba de los labios de su padre su fatídico destino. No podía creer que ese ser, ese que tanto admiraba, le estuviera diciendo toda esa sarta de cosas terribles. Trató de contenerse, pero algo dentro de él era más fuerte, y el llanto apremiaba. Sentía un enorme dolor, casi insoportable, junto con un indescriptible deseo de llorar. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin su permiso, a la vez que escuchaba por primera vez un término totalmente desconocido hasta el momento: licántropo.

- "No es malo llorar, Remus" –Le oyó muchas veces decir a su madre- "Tampoco es malo ser diferente".

Pronto descubrió que el dolor de las transformaciones no se comparaba al que sintió el día en que su padre le quitó el velo a lo que sería su vida desde ese momento en adelante. Las primeras lunas llenas fueron las peores. A pesar de ser pequeño, la amenaza del control del lobo sobre sus sentidos era enorme, y el estado en el que quedaba después de los hechos era casi próximo al delirio. La madre lo cuidaba como si fuera lo único que tenía en la vida, generando instintos de sobreprotección que el padre tuvo que afrontar para conseguir que el chico fuera a estudiar magia a Hogwarts, como cualquier mago normal, para explorar el mundo al que pertenecía, aunque sintiera lo contrario.

A pesar de que tuvo los mejores cuidados, los mejores juguetes, fiestas de cumpleaños, regalos y demás banalidades, la infancia del niño transcurrió lenta y pesadamente. Se había hecho a la idea de que no era como los demás, y muchos padres, que se enteraron del secreto que guardaba la familia Lupin, no le permitían a sus hijos acercarse a Remus. Así que así era, lo consideraban toda una amenaza. A él, un niño tranquilo, de temperamento suave y taciturno. A él, al pequeño Remus. Finalmente decidió que sus mejores amigos eran los personajes de los libros, que, al gozar de una condición de vida ficticia, no podían ser lastimados. Así nació su enorme gusto por la lectura. No se alejó de la gente, pero aprendió a mantenerse a una prudente distancia, sin confiar demasiado, sin dejarse ver demasiado, sin decir a ninguna costa el secreto que carcomía sus entrañas cada noche de luna llena.

Lily se acercó a la ventana donde estaba James. En silencio, se sentó en el piso, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus rodillas. El merodeador acarició el largo y rojizo cabello. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. La chica se aferró a la figura del joven, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir. Él miraba por la ventana aún. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos, a pesar de que no decían ni una sola palabra. Se entendían en silencio, y eso bastaba. James comprendió todo. En ese preciso momento supo que Lilian Evans no era una chica como las otras. Con suavidad, se deshizo de la mano de la pelirroja, y bajó, hasta quedarse sentado frente a ella. La vio unos momentos, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y se internaba en sus ojos verdes, ayudado con la luz del faro de la calle que entraba directamente por la ventana. Por primera vez, se vio totalmente reflejado en ellos. Lily sintió como los gráciles dedos del chico se deslizaban por su piel, rozando la curvatura de sus labios, cálidos por su aliento, a pesar del frío. Se abandonó por completo a las sensaciones cuando James probó buscar su boca. Notó cómo el chico se perdió también en ese contacto. James deseaba que ese beso no tuviera que terminar. Fue ese momento, justamente ese intervalo, en el que conoció de qué estaban hechos los sueños. Sus sueños. Al separarse, los abismales centímetros entre ellos reclamaban ser taimados por la presencia del otro. Lily le sonrió, mientras James seguía mirándola, detallándola. Finalmente, el merodeador quebró el silencio.

- Lily.

- ¿Sí, James?

- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Las palabras de James retumbaron en la mente y corazón de Lily. Se había imaginado ese momento un millón de veces, pero su imaginación no logró alcanzar ni un poco el nivel del sentimiento que cruzaba por ella en ese momento. También creyó que no iba saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar, pero vio que no estaba en lo correcto. Lo abrazó, con dulzura.

- Lo sé, yo también puedo sentirlo –Dijo casi en un susurro-

James no sabía bien lo que sentía. Ni siquiera ganarle a Slytherin en los campeonatos de quidditch se comparaba con esto. Estaba transcurriendo un sueño del que no quería despertar.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo? –Preguntó el merodeador-

- Como si te fuera a decir que no –Sonrió Lily-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la cama. Lily se recostó primero, y James la cubrió delicadamente con una manta, para después recostarse y abrazar su cintura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y no supo en qué momento se perdió entre el aroma del cabello de su chica. La presencia de esa mujer no sólo vencía el insomnio, sino que sacudía su vida completa. Estaba seguro de la existencia de un Dios en el cielo, pero por alguna razón, agradecerle a Él no era suficiente en ese momento. No sabía a quién le agradecía, pero el hecho es que lo hacía, y fervientemente. Suspiró y no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se quedó profundamente dormido, arrullado tan sólo por el compás perfecto que definía la suave respiración de Lily, y el latido fuerte de su corazón, ese que le pertenecía y que lo reclamaba por completo.


	5. Lazos de familia

Holas a todos! Sí, bueno, un buen rato sin actualizar, pero es que entre la uni y todas esas cosas, la historia de mi vida, ya saben XD Acá les escribo un nuevo cap, por fin,y bueno, espero que les guste y que no les moleste que el bobo editor no me deje poner bien los signos de exclamación y que se coma un montón de guiones... Lo siento, ya lo arreglé una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, la verdad. Quizás después lo edite, pero ya cuando se deje esta cosa de tonterías.

Un beso, pórtense mal y pásenla bien!

**Confesiones de invierno**

Lazos de familia

No supo en qué momento exacto se despertó. La escasa y tímida luz que entraba por la ventana develaba el misterio. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, y se topó con una masa rojiza de ondulado cabello descansando tranquilo sobre las sábanas blancas. Sonrió. Se incorporó para tomar sus anteojos, que yacían sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Limpió los cristales de los mismos y se los colocó, bostezando largamente durante el proceso. Al ir realizando la tarea de escudriñar con la mirada todos los rincones de la habitación, detuvo sus ojos almendrados de súbito asombro al mirar en dirección a la puerta.

Los señores Evans se encontraban de pie en el marco de la entrada de la habitación, viendo atónitos en dirección a los jóvenes. La traza de sueño que le quedaba a James se esfumó repentinamente, cuando vio que el señor Evans apretaba la perilla de la puerta con tal fuerza que hubiera sido capaz de volverla pedazos. Abrió la boca para explicarse, pero sus intenciones se vinieron abajo al instante.

¿Qué demonios significa esto? –Chilló el señor Evans-

- Cálmate, querido, por favor –Su esposa lo miraba, con las manos sobre su pecho, impidiéndole avanzar-

¿Ah, qué? –Musitó Lily, despertando de repente-

- Señor Evans, no es lo que usted cree, verá…

¡Veré! –Asintió el iracundo aludido¡Ciertamente veré¡Veré tus cosas recogidas contigo a un lado de ellas, cuando te cierre la puerta en la cara!

Lily trató de asimilar las cosas tan rápido como el sueño se lo permitía, y cayó en cuenta de la situación. Para un padre celoso y sumamente protector nunca era bueno ver a su hija despertando en la mañana con su novio al otro lado de la cama, mucho menos si era bajo su propio techo. La joven se levantó y trató de acercarse a su padre, que era aún detenido por su madre, quien trataba de apaciguar el carácter del señor Evans, el cual profería una sarta de improperios dirigidos directamente a James. Después de un momento, el padre de Lily logró deshacerse de ambas, y quedó frente a frente con el merodeador.

- Mira, yo pensando que serías un chico decente, te admití en mi casa sin chistar en lo absoluto… -Murmuró el señor Evans, dedicándole a James una mirada que, lejos de ser de enojo profundo, denotaba cierta decepción-

- Soy un chico decente, señor –Dijo James, muy altivo, manteniéndole la mirada al señor Evans- Esto no es lo que usted está pensando.

- Oh, ruégale a Dios que sea lo que estoy pensando, porque no creo que haya algo peor…

James suspiró. Si algo sabía era que Lily había heredado su atravesado carácter y la inminente terquedad de su padre, y eso explicaba muchas cosas. Su mente comenzó a maquinar, para ver cómo llevar la situación a un rumbo de lo favoreciera.

- Papàpor favor… -Murmuró Lily, detrás de él- Escúchanos, estás equivocado.

¿Equivocado yo? –Se volvió¡Nunca estoy equivocado!

- Querido, escúchalos al menos –Intervino la señora Evans-

¡No!

- Señor, yo…

- Nada, muchacho, nada –Se volvió a ver a James de nuevo- Ahora, quiero que recojas todas tus cosas… -Haciendo una pausa- antes de que las tome yo mismo y las saque.

¡Papá –Chilló Lily-

¡No me alces la voz, jovencita! –Le respondió su padre- Agradece que estoy dándole el privilegio de recoger él mismo sus cosas. Cualquier otro las tiraría por la ventana.

- No puedo creer la actitud que estás tomando, papá –Dijo Lily, mirándolo fijamente-

Mientras tanto, un ya resignado James había tomado un par de pantalones y se los había puesto sobre el mono del pijama, así como una camisa de botones que se colocó sobre la camiseta blanca, tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron, a la par que acumulaba las pocas cosas que había sacado del baúl la noche anterior y las retribuía sin importar el sacro orden que Lily había impuesto en la estructura de madera antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Sólo una frase lo hizo salir del automático estado en el que estaba sumido.

- Si sacas a James de la casa, yo no pienso quedarme.

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par, y dirigió la mirada a Lily, quien a su vez se enfrentaba cara a cara y con valía a su padre, con el rostro enrojecido de furia, como su cabello. Los ojos verdes brillaban de infinita determinación, cristalinos y puros como siempre, reflejando a su padre en ellos. El señor Evans trató de ocultar el obvio asombro que le producía el acto realizado por su joven hija, pero finalmente, y con el ceño aún muy fruncido, se pasó una mano por el rostro, deteniéndose en el poblado bigote, y respirando profundamente.

- Está bien. Recoge tú también tus cosas.

Claramente, no era la respuesta que James, Lily o su madre esperaban. La pelirroja frunció el ceño de igual modo, y asintió. Rauda y veloz se dirigió a su cuarto, y empezó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía fuera del baúl. James estaba estático todavía, pero pasado un momento logró reaccionar. Al hacerlo, decidió ir al cuarto de Lily y persuadirla de su idea, pero un empujón del señor Evans lo devolvió a su sitio.

- Basta, muchacho –Le dijo, aún muy enojado- Termina de recoger tus cosas y lárgate.

- Pero… Sólo quiero hacer que Lily se quede. No se preocupe, me iré yo nada más.

- Déjala –Cortó el padre de Lily- Ya dejó muy claro su punto. Si quiere irse, yo no lo impediré.

- Pero…

¡Muchacho! –Levantó la voz-

- Está bien… -Suspiró James, tomando lo que quedaba e introduciéndolo al baúl-

La mañana se abría paso por toda la ciudad, despertando a sus habitantes con los ruidos típicos del alboroto matutino. En uno de los pisos normales de Londres, esto parecía no surtir efecto, al menos para algunos. Remus Lupin, con unas notables ojeras, preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, acompañado por Cassandra, que leía el diario.

- Parece que no has dormido bien –Murmuró la joven, levantando la vista del periódico entre sus manos y acomodando los lentes de pasta negros-

¿Eh? –Remus volteó a verla- No, para nada –Negó- He descansado bien.

- No puedes mentirme, soy periodista –Arqueó una ceja- Mi vida se basa en extraer la verdad de los hechos, de las personas.

- Bueno… -Suspiró el licántropo- Sólo tuve malos sueños, es todo.

- Pesadillas de una niñez reprimida –Murmuró la chica-

Remus levantó una ceja y puso una expresión de susto, realmente se trataba de una chica sumamente extraña. Sonrió y empezó a servir las panquecas que hacía, en un gran plato de porcelana fina.

¿Puedes comerte todo eso? –Pregunto Cassandra, inquisitiva como siempre-

- No son sólo para mí –Dijo Remus, que no acababa de servir la enorme cantidad de panquecas- Además, mi amigo es un troglodita.

- Ah… -Asintió- Sí, tiene cara de serlo.

- Sirius tiene cara de todo lo que es –Sonrió Remus-

- Una persona transparente –Dijo Cassandra, volviendo a su lectura-

- O demasiado obvia.

Cassandra miró a su interlocutor con cuidado, detallándolo con rapidez, sin que este se diera cuenta. Realmente no había nada peculiar acerca de él. Sí, era bien parecido y tenía unos fugaces ojos, dueños de una mirada pacífica y llena de sabiduría, eso era cierto, pero no. No había absolutamente nada especial en él.

Mientras los monólogos internos se tropezaban unos con otros entre las palabras que conformaban las primicias del diario matutino de un día como cualquier otro, un par de ojos grises abrían lentamente su paso a una mañana que prometía ser agitada. Sirius Black se incorporó, quedando sentado y con las sábanas deshechas entre sus piernas. Miró a su alrededor y su vista se tropezó con la cama de su compañero de al lado, perfectamente tendida. No pudo resistirlo y se puso en pie rápidamente, para luego dejarse caer sobre el suave colchón y adoptar la misma postura que tenía en su propia cama de huésped.

Se levantó con pesadez, y miró de nuevo la cama que ocupaba Remus. Seguía tendida, pero ahora tenía ciertas marcas y unas cuantas arrugas producidas por el reciente contacto. Sirius sonrió.

- Mucho mejor.

Y salió de la habitación, tomando su listón rojo y amarrándolo a una de sus muñecas.

- Saludos, queridos mortales –Dijo el ojos grises, entrando en la cocina y haciéndose lugar en la mesa, a un lado de Cassandra¿Cómo los trata la vida el día de hoy? –Veía a la chica con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras esta sorbía de su taza de café-

¿Qué hace que alguien tan superior se preocupe por el bienestar de estos vulgares humanos? –Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa, poniendo frente a Sirius un plato lleno de panquecas-

- Seguro no debe saber cocinar –Murmuró la chica, masticando las palabras, viendo con su serio semblante al joven merodeador-

- Desperté benévolo el día de hoy, es todo –Sonrió, tomando un bocado de su plato-

- Agradezcamos entonces, imagínate si se hubiera despertado inclemente –Le dijo Remus a Cassandra, deshaciéndose de los trastes sucios con una experta rapidez-

- Estallaría la revolución pekinesa.

Remus rió ante el comentario, y Sirius negaba, mientras trataba de tragar la gran cantidad de comida que se había introducido a la boca, para proferir algún comentario en su defensa.

Entre el buen balanceado desayuno de Remus y las quejas de Sirius para con la señorita ironía de ojos ámbar que tenía enfrente, se oyó el resonar del timbre del departamento. Los tres jóvenes se miraron, como para decidir quién sería el afortunado ganador de un viaje hasta la entrada, para abrir la puerta. Finalmente, la chica se levantó.

- Está bien, está bien. Mi casa, mi puerta.

- Me agrada cuando las cosas quedan claras sin mencionar palabra –Dijo Sirius, satisfecho-

- Claro, si te cuesta tanto articularlas para generar una frase bien ordenada, mejor dejas que el silencio hable por ti –Sonrió la chica, para fastidiarlo, mientras salía de la cocina-

- Debo decirlo, me agrada esa chica –Dijo Remus, viéndola salir, con un trapo blanco sobre uno de sus hombros, para luego dirigir la mirada a Sirius-

- Yo creo que es un dolor de cabeza –Replicó Sirius, levantando los hombros, mientras se oía el timbre sonar una vez más-

- Ya voy –Dijo Cassandra, bufando y caminando pesadamente hacia la puerta, mientras GG salía de su habitación, somnolienta-

- Cassie, podrías haberte apurado un poco –Le dijo, entre un bostezo-

- Ya era hora de que te despertaras de todos modos –Levantó los hombros la chica-

- Malvada –Dijo Grace acercándose a la puerta con pasos pesados y lentos¿Quién es?

¡Adivina, adivinador! –Murmuró una vocecita chillona tras la puerta-

- Oh, no –Dijo Cassandra, poniendo una mano en su frente y caminando de vuelta a la cocina, donde Remus y Sirius se encontraban asomados, curioseando-

¿Qué? –Preguntó el ojos grises, al ver el semblante de la joven-

- Espera y verás –Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta-

Grace abrió la puerta con rapidez y una gran sonrisa. Al hacerlo, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura cayó al piso, produciendo un gran estruendo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de gamuza verde, largo hasta los pies, con detalles hechos en conjunto. Los botones del mismo estaban forrados con la misma tela y los zapatos hacían juego con toda la vestimenta, mientras que un lazo separaba la parte superior del vestido de la inferior y acababa atado en un hermoso y ligero moño por detrás, en la diminuta cintura. El sombrero para el sol que llevaba puesto, rodó hasta los pies de Sirius cuando la niña cayó al suelo. Enérgicamente y haciendo parecer que no le había ocurrido nada, se colocó en pie. No debía levantar ni metro y medio del piso, y tenía un par de grandes y fulgorosos ojos verdes, de una tonalidad muy clara. Sonrió ampliamente de vuelta, y se lanzó a los brazos de Grace.

¡Hermana! –Chilló en un tono infantil bastante tierno-

¡Lua ¿Cómo estás¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? –Dijo Grace, abrazando a la que parecía ser su hermanita menor-

¿Lua? –Dijo Sirius, arqueando una ceja-

- Sí, en realidad es Eloise, que traducido pasaría a ser Eloisa, que podría decirse ser Luisa, y de ahí sacó el tan mencionado "Lua". Creo que en el único sitio donde no lo emplea es en el internado –Explicó Cassandra, rápidamente-

- Lua Grant, tiene estilo –Sonrió Remus, viendo a la niña, sumamente divertido-

- Supongo… -Dijo la periodista, sonando algo aburrida-

- Espera ¿dijiste en el internado? –Parpadeó Sirius-

- Larga historia, amigo –Cassandra entró de vuelta a la cocina-

- Pues, verás –Empezó a explicar Lua a su hermana- Papá está haciendo negocios y como no quería quedarme en el internado sola, me vine para darte una sorpresa –Sonrió ampliamente de nuevo-

¡Pero por supuesto! Me hubieras avisado. ¿Has venido sola¡No puedo creerlo!

- Pero claro que no, tonta –Dijo Lua, negando y levantando su dedo índice, moviéndolo en son de regaño¿Acaso crees que soy tan irresponsable¡Claro que me traje a Bree conmigo!

- O más bien, yo me traje a Lua conmigo –Dijo una chica, llegando con varias maletas y bolsos entre las manos-

¡Bree! –Grace se lanzó a abrazarla, con lo que logró que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio-

- Oh, oh, oh –Se movía de un lado a otro, saltando en un pie- Espera, detente, detente Grace¡me caigo!

- Ay, discúlpame –GG se detuvo y la ayudó con los bolsos, adentrándose a la casa-

- Gracias, en verdad me hacía falta un poco de ayuda –Comentó Bree- Hay personas que no cargan ni un pequeño bolso de mano –Viendo a Lua-

- Oye, soy una niña pequeña, no tienes derecho a explotarme…

¿Explotarte¿Por cargar un bolsito te ibas a morir?

¡Hermana, Bree me está molestando! –Lloró Lua-

- Ah, sólo olvídalo.

La joven que respondía al nombre de Bree ingresó al departamento, dejando sus cosas al lado de un sofàsuspirando. Remus y Sirius se quedaron viéndola fijamente, impresionados. Su parecido con Grace era innegable. De no ser porque se notaba que era un poco más joven y que tenía el cabello más corto, lacio y en un peinado perfecto, con reflejos rubios en una base castaña muy clara, podrían pasar perfectamente como gemelas. Era sumamente espigada como su hermana, y sólo unos centímetros más alta que ella. El rostro y los delgados huesos definían facciones idénticas, mientras que los ojos tenían también el mismo matiz claro que se asomaba en la mirada de Grace, conjugándose con unas pestañas abundantes, bien rizadas, y unas bonitas y finas cejas.

Llevaba una elegante falda de lino con detalles a cuadros muy pequeños, de colores rosa y blanco, junto con una franela blanca y un jersey también de lino, con el mismo patrón de la tela de la falda. Unas medias de nylon se hacían paso entre las largas piernas, y acababan en unos zapatos blancos de tacón.

- Pero no te molestes, Bree –Dijo Grace, sonriéndole-

- No estoy molesta, sólo que he tenido que soportarla suficiente rato ya –Dijo Bree, mirando a Lua- Te digo, el camino en el tren fue más arduo que la academia misma.

¡Oh, es cierto! La academia¿cómo te va?

Mientras Grace se adentraba en una conversación con Bree, los dos merodeadores aún se encontraban impresionados, observando la escena. Cassandra salió de la cocina y se apoyó del marco de la puerta, y los chicos se voltearon a verla. Comía un helado de fresa.

¿Helado a esta hora?

- Costumbre –Asintió- Esa es Bree –Dijo con un gesto- Es la hermana del medio.

- Sí, algo así nos imaginábamos –Afirmó Remus-

- Es increíble cómo se parecen –Dijo Sirius, agachándose y recogiendo el sombrero de Lua-

- Todo el mundo lo dice –Dijo Cassandra, comiendo de su helado-

Lua miró en dirección a Cassandra y los chicos, que conversaban amigablemente. Parpadeó y los señaló, cosa que la periodista notó.

- Ya va a empezar –Murmuró la chica, viéndola, con la cucharilla en la boca-

¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Sirius-

¿Quiénes son esos? –Preguntó Lua, prepotentemente-

¿"Esos"? –Preguntó Sirius, arqueando una ceja y viendo a la chiquilla-

¿Eh? –Grace se distrajo de su conversación con Bree, esta última dirigió una mirada a su vez hacia los merodeadores¡Ah! Sí, hermanas, ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Son amigos de Lily Evans¿la recuerdan?

- No –Negó Lua-

- Claro, dudo que la recuerdes, eras muy pequeña cuando eso –Sonrió Grace-

- Sigue siendo muy pequeña –Sonrió Bree- Yo sí la recuerdo.

¡Claro que no, yo soy grande! –Se quejó Lua, a lo que Remus no pudo evitar reír suavemente¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –Le preguntó altaneramente al licántropo, señalándolo-

¿Yo? –Parpadeó Remus- Oh, de nada, jovencita –Sonrió dulcemente, como solía hacer- Es usted una hermosa damita, disculpe el atrevimiento –Remus sintió una mirada por parte de Sirius, que le decía algo como: "¿Qué te sucede amigo?"-

- Oh… -Sonrió Lua- Tú me caes bien –Asintiendo y acercándose¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Remus, encantado de conocerte.

- Yo soy Lua Grant –Siguió sonriendo, y le extendió una pequeña mano, que el chico tomó¿Eres amigo de Grace?

- Bueno, llegué apenas ayer, pero nos recibió con mucha hospitalidad, es muy buena persona –Dijo Remus, sonriéndole a Grace ahora-

- Oh, no es para tanto –Sonrió Grace de vuelta-

- Y supongo que este malandrín es el otro –Dijo Lua, mordazmente, en un tono que no se adecuaba a su corta edad-

- Este malandrín tiene nombre, y es Sirius Black –Dijo el ojos grises, viendo con cierta antipatía a la pequeña, cosa típica de su personalidad infantil- Toma –Le extendió el sombrero- Se te cayó.

- Ah, está bien, gracias, señorito Black –Dijo Lua sonriendo y tomando su sombrero- Tiene usted pinta de bandido, por ese cabello tan largo, por eso lo decía, nada más –Remus se rió-

- Oye, apóyame aquí, Moony –Dijo Sirius, ya enojándose-

¿Moony? –Preguntó Lua¿Qué clase de apodo estúpido es ese?

- Tan estúpido como lo es Lua, Eloise –Replicó malcriadamente Sirius-

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó Lua- Tú se lo dijiste¿cierto Krauss? –Mirando a Cassandra, llamándola por su apellido como hacía siempre-

- Juro que no tenía nada por lo que callar –Sonrió Cassandra, levantando la mano derecha en tono solemne- No hay problemas Eloise, sólo yo te molesto llamándote por tu nombre completo.

- Súmame a esa causa –Le susurró Sirius a Cassandra-

- Eh… -Intervino Grace, para liberar la tensión- Bueno, este… Ella es Bree –Se le ocurrió rápidamente¿A que somos igualitas? –Sonrió ampliamente como solía, poniéndose a un lado de su hermana, quien sonrió ligeramente también-

¡No he terminado contigo! –Chilló Lua, hacia Cassandra-

- Shhh –Musitó Sirius, haciendo un gesto para que hiciera silencio- Cuando los adultos hablan, los niños se quedan calladitos –Cerró el comentario con una encantadora sonrisa-

- Claro, eres tan adulto que te metes con una niñita… -Murmuró Lua-

- Ah¿ahora sí te conviene ser niñita? –Preguntó Cassandra, mordazmente, a lo que Lua le sacó la lengua-

- Mucho gusto –Dijo Bree, para evitar de nuevo la inminente discusión- Bree Grant.

- Es un placer para mí conocerte –Dijo Sirius con su seductora sonrisa de merodeador, los ojos grises brillando, ofreciéndole una mano-

- Igualmente –Sonrió Bree de vuelta, tomando su mano y estrechándola-

- Él es Remus Lupin –Dijo Sirius, presentando a su amigo, quien saludó con un gesto y tomó también la mano de la chica-

- Tiene usted un acento peculiar, señorita Bree –Dijo Remus- Encantado de conocerla.

- Igualmente –Respondió Bree, sonriendo- Sí, es que actualmente vivo en Francia, no puedes hacer nada, el acento se pega.

- Oh, ya veo, qué interesante –Dijo Remus-

¿Alguien gusta una taza de té? –Preguntó Grace-

Los jóvenes asintieron, y se le puso punto final a las presentaciones. Se acercaron a la amplia cocina, dispuestos a disfrutar de unas buenas tazas de té.

Mientras tanto, un tarro de pepinillos frescos cruzó la sala de los Evans, estrellándose contra una pared y quebrándose en mil pedazos. El contenido cayó al piso y se esparció por toda la alfombra favorita de la señora Evans. Por lo visto, el último intento de explicación de James fue totalmente fallido, y había hecho perder los estribos al señor Evans, deshaciéndose totalmente de la poquísima paciencia que le quedaba. Había que ver que James era medio necio, honestamente, o muy tonto. El chico se había quedado en shock, ya que se esperaba todo menos que un tarro de comestibles baratos por poco le cayera en la cabeza. Lily se había enojado muchísimo después de tal escena, por lo cual haló a James, fuera de la casa, tomando su baúl, mientras la señora Evans chillaba de desesperación.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se vieron fuera, en la calle, Lily se refugió en los brazos de James, y unas lágrimas cayeron por su blanco rostro. El chico la abrazó de vuelta, fuertemente, dándole consuelo y sonriendo como siempre.

- Hey, no te preocupes, adoro los golpes de suegros enfadados –Le dijo a Lily, bromista como siempre- Son mi especialidad. Además, es buen entrenamiento para el quidditch, imagínate que una blugder te quiera golpear de improviso o algo, debes saber esquivarla.

- Oh, James –Se secó las lágrimas Lily- Esto no es una broma, te pudo lastimar. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, papá no es así, se volvió loco.

- Los años no perdonan –Murmuró James, como fuera de sí- Oh, no, no, perdón –Se rió ligeramente- No era mi intención.

- No te preocupes –Rió ligeramente Lily- Bueno¿y ahora qué?

- Sólo tenemos un lugar a donde ir… -Sonrió James- Con nuestros amigos. Nunca nos negarían ayuda y cobijo. No te preocupes, Lils –Dijo viendo su preocupado semblante- Todo estará bien, luego podrás llamar a tu padre y hablar con él, incluso venir de vuelta, pero cuando esté más calmado¿entiendes?

- Sí… Espero que tengas razón.

- Claro que sí, claro que sí.

James la abrazó de nuevo, y esta vez alzó la vista un poco. En la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de los Evans, logró distinguir un rostro alargado, que portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se arregló ligeramente los anteojos y enfocó la mirada, para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban. Efectivamente, se trataba de la hermana de Lily, Petunia Evans, esa chica fría y antipática, tan diferente de su novia. James la miró desafiante y con el ceño fruncido por un segundo, pero después pensó que no servía de nada sentirse molesto con alguien como ella, que sólo estaba envidiosa de Lily y no lo soportaba a él, así que simplemente suspiró y le dedicó una de sus más radiantes y orgullosas sonrisas. Petunia no aguantó la altivez del merodeador, y se apartó de la ventana, desapareciendo entre las sombras y cerrando las cortinas.


End file.
